The Things Hermione Will Never Say
by anonymousperson101
Summary: This song is perfect for this couple - Read! It is cotton-candy reading,but who doesn't love that! Romance, Hermione, and Ron! What else do I have to say!


Disclaimer: I do not own "Things I'll Never Say", by Avril Lavigne, or Harry Potter. Hopefully. Unless I am either Avril Lavigne or JK Rowling in disguise. Which I'm not. But you never know!..........

To all of you people who are thinking that there are thousands upon thousands of other Hermione/Ron songfics – I know. I just got fixed upon doing this particular song with this couple. The next one I do will be about Ginny/Harry, and so on. Anyway, Enjoy!

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

_Dadadadadadadaaaadadadada DA dadadadada, dadadadada……._

Hermione yanked discontentedly at the edge of her uniform, trying to make it more form-fitting. Nothing worked. Next she tried to pull her hair back into a tidy bun, but it simply burst out of the elastic band and tumbled onto her shoulders. Everything she tried to do to make herself look acceptable failed, and it was making her crazy.

_I'm tuggin' at my hair, I'm pullin' at my clothes, I'm trying to keep my cool I know it shows._

She sighed, and gave up. Grabbing her school bag, which weighed in at about 35 pounds and required some effort to simply grab, Hermione descended the staircase into the Gryffindor Common Room, where, to her shock, she found Ron and Harry, playing Exploding Snap. Hermione's breath caught in her throat, and she had to struggle not to choke. Just then Ron looked up, and a casual grin spread across his face. He shook his red hair out of his eyes and called out to her.

"'Mione! There you are!"

_I'm starin' at my feet, my cheeks are turnin' red; I'm searchin' for the words inside my head. _

At this crucial moment, words failed her entirely. She could feel the hot red blood rushing to her normally pale cheeks and turning them pink. Because she was concentrating so hard on not blushing, she couldn't think of anything to say, so she simply nodded and smiled feebly. Oh, she thought weakly, look at his eyes, as Ron's eyes followed her.

'_Cause I'm feelin' nervous, tryin' to be so perfect, but I know you're worth it, You're worth it…Yeaaahhhhh!_

Ron patted the couch next to him, indicating where he wanted her to sit. Hermione had to clutch her books tightly to her chest in order keep from collapsing into herself like a black hole. _Why _hadn't she bothered to fix her hair?! But it was too late. Hermione knew that there was a natural smile posted on her face, but she was struggling to keep it there. Harry and Ron had stopped their game of Exploding Snap and were now discussing Quidditch.

_If I could say what I wanna say, I say I wanna blow you…away, be with you every night – Am I sqeezin' you to tight?_

Hermione wished with all of herself that she could do something impressive at this moment, that she could do something that would make Ron look up, and see her. Properly. Viktor had noticed her – and he was an international Quidditch player! She dropped her school bag onto the floor, and it made a loud thump. That made Ron and Harry look up. Great. Real impressive, she thought to herself. Hermione made a face to apologize, and looked down at her black buckle shoes.

_If I could see what I wanna see, I wanna see you go down…on one knee – Marry me today! _

Ron had already looked away, and was paying her no attention. Again.

_Guess I'm wishin' my life awaaaaaay –oh! With these things I'll never say!_

She might as well get over him. Find somebody else. Someone who enjoyed being with her, someone who appreciated her.

_It don't do me any good – it's just a waste of time. What use is it to you what's on my mind?_

But even if Ron knew, he probably wouldn't really care, she thought mournfully. That was the problem with being in love with a boy like Ron. He was wonderful, and funny, and handsome, but he was also obstinate, ridiculous, and utterly clueless. However, those were all things that Hermione loved about him. She loved everything about him.

_If it ain't comin' out, we're not goin' anywhere, so why can't I just tell you that I care?_

It wouldn't be that big a deal, she told herself firmly. Even if she did want to tell him, they were friends, and he would understand. Why wasn't she telling him then? Why?!

_Cause I'm feelin' nervous, tryin' to be so perfect, Cause I know you're worth it , You're worth it Yeaaaheahhhhh! _

Hermione was suddenly uncomfortably aware that there was silence in the room – the boys were no longer talking about Quidditch. Hermione's eyes flicked toward Ron, but she looked immediately away when she saw that he was looking at her. Remain cool, calm, and composed. Cool, Calm, and Composed. She was afraid that she had straightened herself visibly. Ron had turned away from her, but Harry was looking at her thoughtfully. Then his face cleared, but he continued to look at her with a wry expression. Her cool expression turned into a pleading one, and Harry chuckled to himself before saying: "One game of chess, Ron, before we go down for lessons?"

_If I could say what I wanna say, I say I wanna blow you…away! Be with you every night – am I squeezin' you too tight?_

If she could say what she wanted to say…

_If I could see what I wanna see, I wanna see you go down…on one knee! Marry me today! _

What would she see?

_What's wrong, with my song? These words keep slippin' awaaaaay! I stutter, I stumble, like I've got nothing to say! _

_Cause I'm feelin' nervous, tryin' to be so perfect, Cause I know you're worth it , You're worth it Yeaaaheahhhhh! _

_Dadadadadada, dadadadaaaaada! _

_Guess I'm wishin my life away, with these things I'll never say! _

_If I could say what I wanna say, I say I wanna blow you away – Be with you every night, Am I squeezing you too tight? _

_If I could see what I wanna see, I wanna see you go down – On one knee, Marry me today!_

_Guess I'm wishin' my life Awaaaayyyy..oh…With these things I'll never Say. With these things I'll never say._

Then she knew what she would see. She woke up fom her daydream, and saw Harry break away from whispering to Ron. And Ron turned around…And she saw it. And Harry grinned.


End file.
